Final Form
is a Drive Form which appears in Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. It uses both of Sora's party members, and consumes five of Sora's Drive Bars. It represents Sora's completion'Yen Sid's mirror': "An image of the Keyblade unleashing its ultimate power flows into your mind.", and is unlocked after Sora and Roxas come to terms at the Dive to the Heart. Mechanics Final Form is unlocked rather unusually. It is obtained randomly after Sora's fight with Roxas at The World That Never Was while attempting to activate another Drive Form. After it is obtained the first time, it may be activated normally. Final Form uses 5 drive bars, being the most costly Drive Form. When in Final Form, Sora constantly hovers above the ground. Similar to Sora's Master Form and Valor Form, his Final Form wields two Keyblades, though, unlike other forms, these Keyblades float behind him, while he manipulates them through either magic or telekinesis. The Keyblades will strike when Sora jumps or glides as well, making most of his actions effectively attacks. Though turning into Final Form is completely random at first, once obtained it may be used like any other form. His combos unleash numerous blows as the Keyblades spin and twirl, dealing "grinding" damage. Final Form appears to combine elements from each of his other forms. It possesses the sheer power of Valor Form, the magical prowess of Wisdom Form, the large area-effective moves of Master Form (which happen to be effective at drawing enemies in), and the rapid-speed, extremely long combos of Anti Form, as well as the dual wield feature of Valor and Master form. It does, however, lack the long-range advantages of Wisdom Form. While in this form, Sora displays much more skill than in the others, as well. The Keyblades act as though they have minds of their own; Sora effortlessly sends them slicing into enemies with a flick of his wrist, and launches into long combos, engulfed in energy, that pierce right through enemies' defenses. Such power does not come without a cost, though; not only is this form extremely difficult to level up, but due to its long combos, his attacks cause his Drive Gauge to empty extraordinarily fast. *'Form Level' Final Form gains experience by defeating Nobodies; each Nobody defeated, including bosses, gives Sora one experience point towards Final Form. The Growth ability gained from Final Form is Glide. Sora also gains Form Boost while leveling up this form, which slows down the consumption of the Drive Gauge. Appearance Sora's clothes in this form are silver and black, with the symbols on his pants somewhat resembling an eye with a wind pattern. This may be referenced to the fact that while Anti-Form resembles a Heartless, Final Form, which is silver and possesses the traits of Nobodies, can be obtained after Roxas comes to terms with Sora. Each Keyblade seems to move with an arm, though when Sora stops moving they hover behind him. Thus, every move is an attack in itself. No matter what world Sora is on, while in Final Form, he never touches the ground unless he lands from a jump. Sora's hair and clothes slowly flow as if he is being held by the wind. His clothes also systematically glow brightly on and off for the duration of the time he is in the form. There are also two large sparkles of pure bright light that move randomly around Sora with a silver wisp following them. When Sora is standing still, the position of his Keyblades seem to represent folded angel wings. When he floats (walks/runs), they open, as if Sora is flying. *'Halloween Town:' Sora's mask transforms into a copper crown. *'Christmas Town:' An N-shaped rune appears on Sora's hat, while a pair of silver wings appear on the back of his shirt. *'Space Paranoids:' Sora's circuit lines turn silver. *'Timeless River:' Sora's health icon becomes lighter, as if it gained luster. File:Sprite Sora N Final.png|Final Form's sprite. File:Sprite Sora HT Final.png|Vampire Sora's sprite in Final Form. File:Sprite Sora CT Final.png|Santa Sora's sprite in Final Form. File:Sprite Sora SP Final.png|Data Sora's sprite in Final Form. File:Sprite Sora TR Final.png|Retro Sora's sprite in Final Form. File:Sora HT Final.png|Vampire Sora in Final Form. File:Sora CT Final.png|Santa Sora in Final Form. File:Sora SP Final.png|Data Sora in Final Form. Abilities Tips Getting Final Form on your drive list is a bit tricky. Not too far into the Castle That Never Was is an area called Twilight's View, which contains a save point. If the player enters this area before defeating Xigbar, any Drive Form they are in will be reverted and their Drive Gauge replenished. Thus, the best way to activate Final Form is to go to the room prior, Crooked Ascension, and enter a Drive Form. If Final Form doesn't activate, the player can simply return to Twilight's View to restore their Drive Gauge. This can be repeated over and over until Final Form activates, as long as the player does not defeat Xigbar in the next room. Crooked Ascension also respawns Nobodies, if the player wishes to level up Final Form at the same time as acquiring it. Repeatedly going through the Cerberus Cup is another easy way to acquire the form. Out of all the forms, Final Form may be the hardest to level, since it gains experience only from defeating Nobodies. A good way to easily level up Final Form would be to run through all levels of The World That Never Was in Final Form, and defeat all enemies in each room before moving to the next one. The Naught's Skyway area in The World That Never Was is a good place to level Final Form, since it is full of Creeper Nobodies. thumb|480px|left|An efficient method of training the Final Form. Notes and References fr:Forme Suprême es:Forma Definitiva Category:Drive Forms